


“Oh, My Ankle!"

by SecretlyThranduil



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Asks [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Maedhros is a drunk disaster, Russingon, Tirion, Valinor, but Fingon puts up with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil
Summary: For Tumblr prompt:“Oh, my ankle! I think it must be broken!” *wink* *wink* + Russingonfor arofili(Tumblr name: secretlythranduil)
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Asks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	“Oh, My Ankle!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts).



“Russo, I was gone for five minutes to get some more food, how did you manage to injure yourself in such a short amount of time!”

It was the midsummer festival in Tirion, and Fingon and Maedhros had hidden themselves away in a nearby field, as they night drew on. Oh, and Maedhros was very, very drunk.

“Finno, I missed you! Also we are out of wine so I was going to get more. But I fell back down and now I can’t get back up.”

Fingon sighed and tried not to roll his eyes, a drunk Maedhros always tested his patience, but he loved him anyway.  
“That is your own fault Russo, you shouldn’t have had so much to drink! Now we’ve got to try and get you home, and I’d really not have to explain to your father what we were doing alone so far from the festival, so we will have to try and avoid him now! We’ve managed to keep this a secret so far, and I’d really like for our fathers not to get into a fight over this.  
“Come on, let’s get you back on your feet you overgrown tree.”

Fingon did try to get him back up, but Maedhros, ever the dramatic, was having none of it.  
“Oh, my ankle! I think it must be broken! Oh Findekano, I can’t possibly walk back to Tirion now, you’ll have to carry me.”

 _Was that my imagination, or did he just attempt to wink at me?_ Fingon thought. Wine really did turn his lover into a whole other person, far more confident that Maedhros would ever be otherwise.

The attempt was cute, but nevertheless, Fingon was not falling for it.

He rolled his eyes, but decided to go along with the game.  
“You are more than head and shoulders taller than me Russo, I simply don’t think I can carry you call the way back! I might just have to leave you here…” he trailed off with a teasing tone.

Maedhros, however, was too drunk to notice the tone, but the wine had started to have an entirely new effect on him tonight.  
“I’ll make it up to you if you do, I’ll do whatever you want me to do…”

 _Valar_ , Fingon thought, _was that another attempt at a lewd wink? He’s a mess tonight_  
“Well, for starters, that was my wine you drank Russo, so you can replace that! And then tomorrow evening perhaps we will discuss what I know you had in mind, I know what goes on in your head and it isn’t happening tonight.”

Fingon decided to humour him and hoisted him onto his shoulders. It was a good thing nobody else was around, or the pair would have looked rather comical; Fingon really was quite a bit shorter than Maedhros.

“For someone so lanky, you don’t half weigh a ton Russo! How in the name of Manwë am I supposed to get you home?”

He received no answer, but Maedhros smiled.

His plan had worked.


End file.
